Project Nobody
by DreamlessRiver
Summary: Axel never thought that finally taking a vacation would involve people chasing him down to do experiments for some test...Axel should think again, because he's about to find out what it's like to be a human guinea pig.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Kingdom Hearts. Axel, Demyx, and all of the other cool people unfortunately belong to Square Enix.

**Project Nobody**

Axel was lying on the beach; sunglasses over his bright eyes, letting the heat of the sun beat down on his pale form. He would usually be out on some annoying mission, but for once, thanks to Xemnas and all of the organization continuously bugging him, they were all on a three week vacation. Everybody went their own way, to whatever pace suited them. Axel, no doubt wanting somewhere warm, went to Hawaii. Luckily for the Flurry of Dancing Flames, he was accompanied by Roxas and Demyx , so he wasn't alone on the trip.

The pyromaniac was currently by himself, however, as Demyx and Roxas had gone to explore the town, which Axel of course, hated doing. All he wanted to do was lie on the beach and relax for once. Granted, he was still wearing his uniform, but that was simply because he didn't plan on going into the water. He was a fire person, not a _water_ one.

And he liked it like that. And to boot, nobody was there at the moment, because it was an unusual time of the day to go to the beach.

He sighed contently and closed his eyes, basking in the sun.

…..

"Sir, are you sure about this?" somebody asked their boss through an ear device.

"Of course! This radar doesn't make mistakes! There's bound to be a nobody near your current location!" The boss barked back.

"Okay, sir. I trust you." The flunky told his boss, though he didn't trust him in the least right now.

The lackey had been wandering the whole town all day. Not for no reason though. He worked for an organization that studies nobodies. After all of the research that they'd been doing, they finally reached the point where they needed an _actual_ nobody to progress in their research. The trouble was, there's never been any around for years, until today, if his boss was right. After all the looking he'd been doing all day, and having no luck, he was starting to have second thoughts.

"Now try to get it right this time! He should be on the EAST side of the beach. Not the west, not the north, and _not _the south." The leader or the organization told him.

"Right." The man replied to him, seeming to go the right way down the beach this time, seeing as his boss didn't scold him.

"Do you see anybody there?" His boss quizzed him.

"Uh..n-no..the beach seems empty, sir."

The leader groaned. His lackeys could be so useless sometimes.

"Wait! There's somebody there!" the worker called through the ear piece, staring at a certain fiery red-head in awe.

His boss looked back to the radar that was in front of him.

"That's him! Go get him, already!" he commanded to his associate.

…..

Axel was enjoying the seemingly endless amount of sun. It was a nice change, from all the darkness and gloominess of The World That Never Was.

"_Finally, time alone. No more of that "I am your superior, respect me, number VIII!" crap…" _Axel kept reminding himself mentally.

All of a sudden the sun that was beaming down on the pale nobody vanished from its position.

"Is there a storm or something coming?" He asked himself as he sat up and opened his eyes. What he saw wasn't clouds, but in fact, a person. The mysterious object blocking his precious sunlight had been the shadow of the tall figure.

"Can I help you? You're kind of cramping my style." He explained to the man, taking off his shades as he looked up at him.

"Are you a nobody?" The man asked him, his face looking serious.

The chakram-wielder got somewhat confused at that question.

"_What the hell? Where did that come from?" _He wondered

"Who's asking?" Axel retorted, standing up.

"Answer the question." He snapped back at him.

"Maybe I am. Who knows, really?" the cloak-wearing figure asked a rhetorical question, a devious smirk appearing on his face

There was a moment of silence before the man pulled out a gun and pointed it right at the green-eyed man, causing his facial expression to change from humerous, to worried.

"Whoa! Okay, already. _Yeah, _I'm a _nobody_. The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

"Yeah. I'll be sure to remember that in the future." He declared to him.

The lackey then loaded his gun and fired. What he shot at was the remains of a dark mist. He stood there awestruck, before his intended target spoke to him.

"C'mon. You gotta be quicker than that if you want to catch a nobody like _me_." Axel spoke to the man from behind him.

The tall man turned around, his eyes slightly wider than usual

"You..h-how did you-" The man started

"Do that?" Axel finished his sentence for him "Comes with the job." He explained before portaling to the road and running off from the beach and into town.

"I need backup, he's getting away!" The mystery man called through his device yet again

The pyromaniac didn't know exactly where he was going, or what that man wanted of him, but he knew it wasn't good, and he knew he had to run. He would portal away, but he didn't want to attract anymore unwanted people, or end up in a place where he was surrounded with others like the one chasing him. Normally he would take the risk, but not when he was on vacation, and there wasn't really anybody to come into contact with.

"He's making his way onto Eastern Road! Cut him off there!" The lackey kept ordering through his ear piece, still hot on Axel's trail. Unfortunately for Axel, he heard none of that, and continued down that very street.

The green-eyed, cloak-wearing man was almost off of the road, when a giant truck stopped him in his path, blocking his escape route. A few people got out of the truck, all pointing guns at him.

"_Shit! What's going on here?" _Axel panicked to himself. They may have blocked off his path, but it didn't stop him from using his powers.

He then focused his attention on the truck, imagining the worst possible. Right after everybody gave him odd stares was then that the truck burst into flames.

"_Holy crap. Didn't know I could do that." _Axel half-complimented himself.

While everybody was distracted he created a portal for himself, about to walk through it and back to his hotel, but was instead greeted with a sudden sharp pain in his arm, causing him to wince. One of those jerks had shot him!

He turned his bright green eyes to focus on the area of where the pain was, and saw that it wasn't a bullet they had shot him with at all.

It was a dart.

"_So what…now they're sedating me like I'm a dumb animal? I'll show them what happens when you mess with a nobody!" _He declared mentally

He pulled the dart out of his arm, grinding his teeth together as to not cry out. Axel then turned his around to face the person who had chased him here.

"Y-y'know what?... You're d-dead." Great; he was stuttering now. The serum in the dart must have already taken affect. Didn't _he_ sound threatening.

The pyromaniac summoned his chakrams and aimed at his target. Wait…there was more than one of him now. What was wrong with his vision, and which one was the real one?

The tranquilized pyromaniac weakly threw his chakram in a random direction, before realizing that this wouldn't do him any good. He ran through the portal and managed to end up back in his hotel room before collapsing onto the floor just in front of the bed.

His blurry vision looked over at the portal, and with relief, watched it fade away, before his eyes couldn't stay open any longer and he blacked out.

…..

Well? Was it good? If I get 5 reviews I'll post a new chapter, because I have lots of ideas for this fic!** Please** **read and review so I can keep posting and keep people who want to read more of this happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I _still _don't own any part of Kingdom Hearts. Axel, Demyx, and all of the other cool people _still _unfortunately belong to Square Enix.

**Project Nobody**

Chapter 2

"Axel.." Somebody called his name. They sounded far away, and why couldn't he answer? Maybe opening his eyes would help. He would in a minute, he was too tired.

"_Axel!" _The familiar voice tried to get his attention, raising their voice. Why couldn't the person leave him alone?

He opened his eyes and saw two blurry objects standing over him. As his eyes focused, it turned out to be two blonde figures. Both of which happened to be his friends.

"Thank god.." Demyx said, not hiding the relief in voice

The pyromaniac sat up and looked around the room. He wasn't on the floor, but now on top of the forest green sheets that were on the bed in his hotel room.

" What happened?" Was all he could make himself say.

"Don't ask us. We just found you out cold on the floor when we came back." Roxas explained

After the Key of Destiny said that was then that Axel's memory sparked. He jumped up onto his feet, nearly knocking the lamp on the end table over.

"Where are those men?!" the red-head demanded an answer.

Demyx and Roxas exchanged looks before glancing at the Flurry of Dancing Flames, wondering if he hit his head when he fell.

"uh..what men?" Roxas questioned his fiery-haired friend.

"Th-the men! They were outside! They were trying to attack me! They…they wanted to take me somewhere!" Axel stated in panic.

"Axel..uh…are you sure this wasn't a dream?" Demyx asked, not really believing his friend.

"_Yes, _I'm sure! They chased me away from the beach, and..and down the road…they shot me with a tranquilizer dart!" Axel tried to explain

"Okay, Axel..whatever you say." Demyx said, looking around the room

"What, you guys don't believe me?" number VIII asked number IX and XIII

"Sure, we do, Axel. But..maybe you should get some more sleep." Roxas said, gesturing to the bed.

"No! I can't sleep now. They'll attack me; I know they will!" Axel confirmed, now pacing the room.

"Riiiighht" The Melodious Nocturne strarted "Well…Uh…Roxas and I are going to a party. I'd invite you, but I think you need to relax a little."

"_You _and _Roxas…_ got invited to a.._party_?" Axel asked, confused.

"Gee, thanks for your support." Roxas told him, bluntly

Axel simply smirked.

"So, Rox is a chick magnet now?" he asked, causing the blonde to blush.

"Anyways…We'll see ya later, okay? Try and take it easy." Demyx ordered his friend.

"Why'd you guys come here anyways, if you're goin' out again?" the green-eyed man asked his lower-ranked friends.

"Well..we tried calling your cellphone, but you didn't answer. Roxas got really worried and he wanted to come back and see if you were okay. Good thing we came back." The taller blonde of the two explained to Axel.

"I was _not _really worried!" Roxas objected

"Of course you weren't" Demyx replied back to the blonde sarcastically.

Roxas growled and gave a smug wave to Axel before walking out the door, with Demyx following.

Axel sighed and sat down on the bed.

"_It wasn't a dream…It wasn't!... Was it?" _Axel kept changing his mind. Demyx _did _say they never saw any men. But he remembered it! And his arm was still sore from when the dart had punctured his arm.

The pyromaniac sighed as he stood up again. There was no way he was staying in this crappy hotel room any longer. He needed some fresh air.

Walking out of the room, and down the stairs, Axel headed out the doors, and walked along the sidewalks.

"_What did those men want? And…why the hell were they after me?" _The questions kept racking his mind. He needed answers!

"Your friends don't believe you, huh?" someone said behind him.

Axel's feet froze in place. That voice..that.._voice!_

He turned around to face that same man. The one who had chased him earlier. The one who had shot him with that tranquilizer dart. The man who Axel wanted to _kill _right then and there.

"You?! What the hell do you want!" Axel shouted angrily at the man.

"Ah, ah…do you really think that's the tone you should be using when your friends lives are in danger?" The man asked him smoothly.

"My friends?" Axel growled "How do _you _know about them?"

"Oh…I have my ways." The flunky told him flatly

"What did you _do _with them, you freak?!" Axel was now yelling at him, about to lose his temper

The man just stared at him for a second with a devilish smirk before answering.

"Nothing…_yet, _but-_" _The man started, but before he could continue, the fiery-haired man was running towards him, chakrams in hand. It was one thing for that guy to be messing with Axel, but when people messed with his friends...Well, it was a completely different story.

The flunky snapped his fingers, and before Axel could do anything else, two other men jumped out from the shadow-covered alley and pinned Axel's arms to the wall, causing him to drop his chakram, making them disappear into purple and black mist. Even as he tried to struggle, he remained immobile in their grasp.

"_Damnit!" _Axel's mind cursed as he was held there helplessly.

The man now moved in front of number VIII and continued what he was trying to say.

"Like I was saying…" He started again "We haven't done anything to your friends. But if you don't cooperate, and come with us..well…" the man paused and chuckled.

"Let's just say you'll have a few less friends to write down on your checklist."

Axel just gave the man a perplexed look, and the mystery person went into further detail.

"As we speak, your friends are at that party. They think that it's all fun and games, but what they don't know is that we have men there, waiting to take them down on my command." He revealed the truth to Axel, and the man saw how much Axel's eyes widened, and how tense he became.

The tattooed man couldn't believe what he'd just heard. His friends could die if he didn't do what they said! But were they telling the truth? Or was this just some scam to get him to go with them?

"Prove it." Axel retorted

The man simply laughed at his demand.

"I'm afraid I can't do that right now. But you'll see everything you need to when we get you back to the base."

"_Hah..there's no way I'm going with them until the have proof that Demyx and Rox are in danger!" _Axel concluded in his head.

"If you think I'm going to go with you just because you _tell _me that my friends will get hurt, well..think again, asshole. I might be a nobody, but I'm missing a heart, not a _brain. _I ain't stupid, you idiot." The tall green-eyed man snapped back at him.

At that, the man looked somewhat shocked. He looked up at the sky for a moment, before beginning to laugh hysterically. That man was mocking Axel! His laughing died down until he spoke again.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, _Axel. _You see…I always get my way…and, well…as you can see, by your current predicament, you've already lost this fight." Axel's enemy concluded before snapping his fingers for the second time.

Before Axel even had the time to respond, he felt a sharp prick in his neck.

"_Shit! Not another sedative!" _the black cloaked man mentally panicked.

Axel immediately felt his body go limp in the two men's grasps, and his vision started to blur and fuzz-out. He then felt himself being hoisted over one of the men's shoulders, too tranquilized to protest.

"_Damn..those things..work..fast.." _Axel's sluggish mind stated.

As he struggled for consciousness, he thought he heard that wretched man say _"take him to the truck" _before darkness consumed him.

…..

Well, how was it? Don't let the review button get lonely, **Read and Review** so I have inspiration to post the next chapter. Thank you to my 4 (_not _5) reviewers. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god! I'm so sorry you guys, I had no idea that it's been so long since an update. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Thanks for putting up with me, those of you that have waited. Thanks for the reviews/favorites, and I really am sorry!

This chapter rated T for:

-Alcohol reference

-Mild Violence

-Language

-A corny scientist

Disclaimer: I own no part of Kingdom Hearts, but I do own _this_ storyline.

--

**Project Nobody**

Chapter 3

Demyx and Roxas were still hanging out at the boring party. Well, _Demyx _thought it was boring, but Roxas was having a great time. In fact, he was enjoying himself so much, that he didn't take the time to notice that somebody had spiked the so-called punch, and had sipped himself into a drunken state. After seeing the Key of Destiny like this for over an hour, Demyx had had just about enough, and wanted to go home.

"Roxas, c'mon…You've had way more than enough punch. Besides, we'd better go back and check on Axel. You saw how he was before we left, and he might be worse by now. You don't want something bad to happen to him, do you?" the melodious nocturne attempted to convince Roxas yet another time.

"Awwwwwww….he'll be finneee… just haffa dinnkk and fohget about it." XIII slurred.

Demyx sighed. Why was _he _always the one that got stuck taking care of people? When Axel or Roxas were sick, he's _always _helping them with their every need. Sure, it seems like the right thing to do, but when it comes to those two, it's the _hardest _thing to do. They're always like:

"Demyx, I need water!"

"Demyx, I'm hungry!"

"Demyx, where are you? I need you!"

He was so sick of it by now, that he could kill the next person that asked for his help. Though on the plus side, helping those in need did make him feel good.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a certain someone break a certain lamp, causing a huge crash noise to ensue. He turned around to look at the damage.

"Roxas! What the hell are you doing?!" The sitar player ran over, after seeing the most-likely expensive light fixture now in a million pieces on the floor.

"I…I thought lamps could fly." Roxas confirmed, causing Demyx to smack his forehead in embarrassment.

"Alright, Rox…time to leave before you burn the house down." He said before grabbing the youngest organization member by the arm and dragging him out the door before he even had time to protest.

"Targets appear to be leaving the designated area, sir." Somebody said through yet another headset, as he was looking at a device that showed the location of Roxas and Demyx on it, indicating that they were heading towards the door.

"Perfect. Now's the time to prove to them that their precious friend wasn't as insane as he appeared to be." The leader of the man stated.

"Right." The lackey spoke before turning his attention back to the door, gun in his hand for emergency.

Demyx and Roxas were completely clueless, and continued towards the door.

--

When Axel woke up all he could register was the fact that he felt drowsy, and nauseous. Funny thing was, he didn't do anything to make him feel this way.

"_Oh well, it's probably all the stress..if I can even BE stressed." _He thought, before trying to sit up without much success. Something held him fast, and whatever it was, he didn't like it.

Axel opened his eyes to get a look at what was keeping him there, but was only blinded by the bright lights, and the completely white and sterile room. Squinting, he managed to look himself over and found thick leather straps fastening him to a table.

His eyes widened. That man! That man must have found him! He was too delirious a few seconds ago to think of that, but now it was the only logical answer! And what about Demyx and Roxas? What if he had gotten them too? He was screwed.

"Let me go, you asshole! I know it's you!" he yelled, his demanding cry echoing through out the room.

As if on cue, that man walked through the door, a devilish smirk clearly showing on his slightly aged face.

"So, you're finally awake?" he asked an obvious question.

"No shit, Sherlock. Now let me go!" The Flurry ordered.

The scientist let out a small chuckle before answering. "I'm sorry, Axel. That's not an option as of now. You see, I've been waiting years to find a nobody like you. One that's not weak. And you, my heartless friend, certainly are not. You proved that already."

Axel gave the man a weirded-out look. Was this guy for real? He was just all out disturbing, and acted like he was clinically insane. If he got out of this, he would definitely recommend him to a psychiatrist.

"Why is it not an option?! I don't want to be used as some damn guinea pig! Screw that! I'm on vacation, and I plan on enjoying it with my friends, _thank you_!" the red-head admitted, getting more and more enraged by the minute.

"Your friends?" the creepy man asked "Your friends are in a similar predicament right about now. You know that by now, don't you, Axel?" he finished, his smirk growing wider, if that was even possible.

Axel cringed. He hated when the man called him by name. Granted it was better than being referred to as a specimen, but he liked his name, and now the guy had just gone and ruined it.

Shaking his head, he decided he should stay on topic.

"What the hell did you do with Demyx and Roxas, you prick?!' Axel spat at him.

"Now, now..no need to get so upset..they're not hurt." Axel's captor assured him, before heading over to the wall next to a projector screen that Axel had only noticed now.

"But if you really must see them.." he ended his sentence before pressing the button.

The pyro looked up at it and what he saw surprised him. Demyx and Roxas were trapped in a somewhat dark room, with strange looking people (uniforms and all) surrounding them, guns in hand. Demyx was leaning in the corner, obviously scared, while Roxas was sitting on the ground, resting his arms on his knees, giving the men glares. Even Axel couldn't help but widen his eyes a little. He looked over at the still nameless, and slightly old man. He would yell at him again, but his friends' lives were on the line. One wrong move, and those two were dead. He had to be careful for now.

"Let them go. _Now._" He hissed.

"With pleasure. I'll let them go as soon as I'm through with you. Now…do I have your cooperation?" Axel heard him ask.

"_I guess there's no way out of this…" _Axel thought, biting his lip.

"If I let you do whatever stupid tests you want to do" Axel had to pause to regain his composure. Lord knows what this man was going to do. "Do you _swear _on your life that you'll let them go? _Unharmed?_" he asked. He knew it was kind of a Hollywood movie line, but there's really nothing else you can say to a man that could kill your best friends at a moment's notice.

The evil scientist's eyes seemed to light up with delight.

"Of course, of course." He stated. Axel sighed with relief, but was still worried deep down. He would never forgive himself if something happened to his friends.

"Now..we must get started as soon as possible. There's no more time to waste for this experiment." He told Axel, as he pulled out gloves and snapped the two of them on. However, that's not was frightened Axel. Oh no.

It was when the man went over to a cart and held up a gleaming, as well as sharp knife for Axel to see that made him all the more worried. Only this time, it was for himself.

--

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, please read and review so I don't lose my confidence. I would really like your opinion on this chapter, to know if I should continue or not. Also, sorry if this chapter seemed a little rushed. I didn't have a lot of inspiration for it, so it was kind of written off the top of my head.


	4. Hiatus

Hey, guys.

I'm so so so so sorry about not updating! I've been going through A LOT (and I mean A LOT) of stuff, so I've been on a kind of hiatus. Not to worry, I'm back on track and should have some stuff posted up soon! Thanks for waiting, and I apologize for the wait! Love you guys!


End file.
